Go Google It
by Miladys
Summary: -Song Fic- based on Vocaloid song “Go Google It” by Gakupo and Luka. “Hobimu apa?” “Cari di Google!”. AU, RK, ah.. light fluff.. i love fluff.. No flamer! Ah.. fluff.. *blush*


**My third!! X9 Makin tenggelam di dunia Vocaloid! Umh, should I go to Vocaloid fandom?**

**Summary: -Song Fic- based on Vocaloid song "Go Google It" by Gakupo and Luka. "Hobimu apa?" "Cari di Google!". AU, RK, ah.. light fluff..~ i love fluff.. No flamer!! Ah.. fluff.. *blush***

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.. even i don't own Google or youtube.. (of course!)**

**A/N: kalau semisal ada yang dari kalian pernah baca songfic Go Google It di fandom eng. Saia cuma mau bilang kalau saia tidak meng-copy ide atau sebagainya dan isi cerita benar-benar berbeda. Sebenarnya saia sudah membuat story ini dua bulan yang lalu dan saia delay karena saia kirimkan ke majalah. Mohon pengertiannya.  
**

* * *

Please do not ask me why

All of you want to know me I think

Please do not ask me why

All of you want to know me

This's the first time I've ever felt this way

A Rom is beginners start off with

I want to be the person closetest to you

Your VIP is probably fake

Will you speak up if you have something to say to me?

I want to know how you think of me

I tell you just "Go Google It"

"Google It"

"What's you E-mail?" "Go Google It"

"Where do you live?" "Go Google It"

"Which do you like?" "Go Yahoo! Google It"

"Can i see you?" "Go Google It"

"Do you eat eggplant?" "Go Google It"

"Who do you like?" I can't tell you that..

You will never act proper enough, will you?

---~'_'~---

Programmer ada beberapa macem, ada yang mau kerja sendiri, ada yang kerjanya dalam group. Aku, Kanda Yuu, programmer yang lebih suka kerja sendiri. Tapi bos gue malah masangin gue sama orang!! Dan yang paling parah, partner gue tuh baka usagi yang berisik banget!!! Arghh, doomed banget..

Programmer ada beberapa macem, ada yang mau kerja sendiri, ada yang kerjanya dalam group. Aku, Lavi, programmer yang lebih suka bareng group. Untungnya bosku pengertian banget, dia masangin aku sama orang! Dan yang paling keren, cowo yang di pasangin sama aku itu so damn hot!! Pertama aku kirain cewe, soalnya rambut hitamnya panjang banget, Kulitnya mulus dan putih. Tapi aku langsung sadar kalau dia cowo setelah liad dadanya, wkwkwk..

Ah.. aku jatuh cinta sama dia saat pandangan pertama..

Lavi tersenyum melihat partner barunya, Kanda ngelempar death glare ke partner barunya.

"Hey kenalin.. Aku Lavi. Kamu Kanda Yuu kan?", Lavi menawarkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Che..", Lavi gak dipeduliin. Kanda tetep melototin layar komputernya.

"Eng, Yu-chan, proyek kita kali ini-.."

"Woi! Sapa yang ngebolehin kamu manggil aku kaya gitu, baka usagi?!"

"Sapa yang ngebolehin kamu manggil aku baka usagi?", Lavi nyengir..

Bang! Kanda diem, Kanda kalah. "Rese lu!!!"

"Love you too..", Lavi tersenyum lebar, manis banget. Di sisi lain, Kanda udah nahan-nahan aura pengen mukulin PC di depannya. Kenapa gue dapet partner bawel kaya gini?!!

"Oh ya, kalau kamu gak mau ngomongin soal proyek, aku tanya dong.. Alamat Email mu apa?", tanya Lavi.

"Cari aja di Google", jawab Kanda santai.

"Hah? Eng.. Kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Cari aja di Google"

"...... Hobimu apa?"

"Cari aja di Google"

"......... Makanan kesukaanmu apa?"

"Cari aja di Google"

".......... Tiga ukuran mu berapa?"

Kretekk, Kanda matahin pensil di tangannya. Emang gue cewe?!, "Cari aja di Google"

"Emh, kamu punya pacar gak?"

....?, "Cari aja di Google"

Singgg.... gak ada suara, gak ada pertanyaan bawel lagi dari si baka usagi. Kanda menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya tenang juga.. Ruangan yang hanya berisi dua meja plus peralatan elektronik itu menjadi benar sepi. Hanya ada suara keyboard. Tapi suara itu gak berasal dari Kanda, tapi Lavi.

"Yuu-chan.."

"Che, udah kubilang jangan panggil kaya gitu!"

"Searching not found..", Lavi manyun kaya anak kecil.

"Baka! Jangan bilang kamu search beneran di Google!"

"Abis aku pengen tau.."

Kanda cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala..

Sejak saat itu, mau gak mau, Kanda sama Lavi berkerja sama. Kanda mesti ngakuin kalau Lavi adalah programmer yang brillian dan penuh inovasi, di samping sikap childish-nya. Banyak ide dari Lavi yang bikin Kanda kaget dan tersenyum kecil. Dengan ide dari Lavi dan kemampuan dari Kanda, mereka pasangan yang perfect banget. Ternyata kerja sama partner gak jelek juga kan?

---~'_'~---

Kanda turun dari jaguar hitamnya dan mengunci mobil sexy-nya itu. Dia masuk ke gedung tempatnya berkerja dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Yang namanya Kanda, dia gak mungkin telat kerja. Dia berjalan melewati hall kantornya sambil di sapa temen-temennya, Kanda cuma menjawab pendek saat di sapa. Sampai di pintu ruangannya, dia berhenti sebentar sambil bersiap kalau tiba-tiba ada kelinci merah yang ngelompat ke arahnya..

Singg..

Kosong ..

Loh? Lavi gak masuk yah? Bukannya Kanda peduli, tapi tumben si Lavi gak masuk kerja. Yaudah deh, kerja sendiri juga lebih tenang..

...

...

...

Besoknya Kanda membuka pintu kantor dan menemukan si kelinci merah lagi asik-asik sendiri di depan komputernya.

"Ui baka usagi, kemarin kemana?", tanya Kanda sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi.

"Cari aja di google", jawab Lavi santai.

"Mau bales dendam, huh?", Kanda nyengir.

"Gak, aku serius.. coba search 'Lavi and Kanda'", Lavi bales nyengir sambil berjalan ke belakang kursi Kanda. Kanda cuma naikin satu alis sambil buka Google, lalu dia ngetik 'Lavi and Kanda'..

Seperti biasa, Google langsung ngeluarin ratusan link yang berhubungan sama mereka. Ada yang tentang profile mereka, ulasan interview majalah gadget soal mereka, atau link facebook yang ngomongin soal mereka. Walaupun masih muda, Kanda sama Lavi udah ngeluarin banyak software terkenal loh.. Terus diantara link itu ada link youtube yang judulnya "From the Ocean to Kanda". Kanda jadi penasaran sendiri dan nge-klik link-nya..

Video-nya bersetting di sebuah pantai dan udah malem. Posisi kamera di shoot dari atas, mungkin kameranya di pegangin orang dari atas atau di gantung di atas , jadi videonya bersudut pandang dari langit. Yang bikin kaget, tiba-tiba Lavi muncul di dalam video, tangannya membawa lilin yang menyala. Dengan lilin itu, dia menyalakan lilin-lilin yang ternyata udah disusun di atas pasir pantai. Di dalam gelap, lilin-lilin menyala itu tersusun seperti huruf "I",bentuk hati, dan huruf "U". Lalu Lavi berjalan ke tengah lilin yang disusun bentuk hati sambil teriak ke arah kamera, "Yu-chan!! This's for you!! And this's how i show my feelings to you!!!!"

Di dalam video Lavi tersenyum manis di antara cahaya lilin, rambut merahnya mengayun mengikuti angin laut. Membuat Kanda merona..

Lavi hanya tersenyum di belakang Kanda, dia tau kalau pipi pria Jepang itu merona. Lavi pun memeluk Kanda dari belakang, sambil memeluk dia membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya,"Love you, Yuu-chan.."

Kanda makin merona, pelukan hangat itu menyentuh hatinya.. Kanda hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat lilin-lilin yang bercahaya di atas pasir itu. Sambil menyentuh lengan yang memeluknya, Kanda hanya bisa menjawab..

"Kimi wa suki dai yo.."

*Kimi wa suki dai yo: aku suka kamu

* * *

**  
**

**Tikki express~ ketik sekali jadi..~**

**Nah lo? Kok jadi plotless gini? O_o maap yah kalo light fluff nya jadi bener-bener light malah jadi hambar.. ah, tapi aku suka nulis fic santai kaya gini.. mudah-mudahan kalian suka..**

**Please review if it worth to.. C=**


End file.
